No going back
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: MichaelSara fic.Michael and Sara reunite, Buts its not always smooth sailing toward happiness.What if they weren't the only ones in town?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic in awhile, and I don't have a Beta, so if anyone would like to help me in that department, please. J_

_Well..I hope you like this._

No going back.

Time was running out. Or she was just running out of time, Sara wasn't sure which. The only thoughts that swam her pretty little head were that of Michael when he had mentioned that people could be after her, but of course she had dismissed him right then and there.

"Sara, oh sweet Sara, Come out wherever you are"

The voice was that of Secret Agent Kellerman or whom she knew as "Lance". His voice was taunting her, trying to scare her out of hiding.

There are a few things if not more than he did not know about her, and for starters she was not intimidated by him. She certainly was not going to go out of her way just to suit his own needs.

She bounced behind crates that surrounded the abandoned warehouse, the air was stifling icy and she was scared to death.

"Sara"

He sounded more harsh this time but yet faint. His footsteps she can hear along the hard wood.

Sara knew she had to get out of there otherwise he is going to have her boxed in and nowhere to go.

Her eyes darted from the figure walking down towards her and knew she had to think of other ways of getting out of this situation.

She then noticed a small door on one side of the warehouse, she was In pure darkness and hoped that she could secretly get to the other side before Kellerman found her.

"Creak, Creak"

The old wooden floor began to creak with every step she took and although she had no other choice she took a run for it.

"Hey where do you think you are going"

He yells from the other side of the room, without even thinking her feet took off running as fast as they can take her.

_Please don't let my legs give out on me_

She hoped and prayed that she could get as far away from him that she possibly could. This was definitely not how she pictured how she would be spending her night but yet here she was running from the Secret Service who most likely have a hit out on her.

"Great just what I need, more people gunning for me" she grumbled under her breath, her heart pumping as fast as she was running.

_Omg why didn't I think of this earlier._

A vague memory just occurred to her, when she was younger her Father had taken her to this abandoned House not far from town but it was somewhere nowhere knew about, it was her last hope.

Kellerman looked down the street in search for some movement, some live spirit that of his target.

Silence, just silence which only meant one thing. Nothing, he lost her.

"Damn"

He growled to himself and his voice suddenly echoed, not used to running as much when he was a bit younger he was out of breath.

What was he going to do now? The company wasn't going to like this one bit, because he only had one thing to do and he failed to do so.

At times there were moments where he regretted what he had to do, but it all good for the country right?

So he keeps telling himself everyday, there was only one hope left inside him. That they couldn't fire him for his wrongdoings and there may be a way of trying to track her down in a attempt to accomplish his task.

For now there was no sign of her and he wasn't even sure this was the way she had came.

He turned back toward the Warehouse to where his car was located to report back reluctantly to which he knew was not going to be the most pleasant conversation.

Fifteen or twenty long minute later Sara arrived at the house, and since there was no electricity she knew where the candles were,

Having the lights on would alert suspicion and that was the last thing she wanted, people to get curious.

Taking a few steps toward the left wall she then opened the bottom drawer of the cupboard and, taking out a few she then placed them on the floor while she locked the drawer back up.

After lighting them and putting them on the tables on both side of the couch, she sat down and flipped open her cell phone to check if she had coverage.

_Thank goodness for something going right._

Going on to dial the number she was given to contact him if she ever need help.

_One ring, two rings. Pick up damn you._

"Hello" The calm voice answered.

"Michael" she sighed in desperation.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked, pleading.

"The time is now" Those three words is all he needed to hear from her.

Before they hung up Michael only said one other thing and Sara knew exactly what he meant, there was no need for explaining.

"You know what you have to do"

It might have been just an ordinary string of words to everyone else, but to Sara it was a plan of action.

She may be still angry and upset with him because of how he made her feel in Fox River and then to feel used and betrayed, she has found a hard time in getting over that but she knew he was her only way of help.

The following night Michael Scofield opened the door to room 106 of the Sundown motel.

The room was as he expected it to be, small but cosy and closed off to everything.

_Perfect._

Walking in he dimmed the lights and stood by the window at the corner of the room.

When not a moment later the front door opened and Sara slid in, her head down so that she would not have to look at him.

Michael turned around at the sight of her and from that moment his eyes were nowhere but on her, he waited til she would look at him.

"You made it"

The words stumbled out of his mouth but only just.

But she stayed silent and sat on the edge of the bed, her knees close together and placing her hands into her lap.

"Sara?"

He made his way toward her and sitting down next to her on the bed, he continued to stare at her but she wouldn't do the same.

"Are you alright?"

He asked her in a concerned tone, hoping that she wasn't hurt that nothing else had happened because she was dead quiet.

And the first time in five minutes since she had stepped foot into the room she had met his eyes, and for the first time since that time in the infirmary he saw that her eyes were cold. Nothing but stone coldness.

"Alright? You are asking me if I am alright? I have people gunning for me for heavens sake. I was almost killed and you are asking if I'm alright?.. No.. Michael I am **NOT** alright."

It wasn't the fact she had raised her voice enough for the town motel to hear that alarmed him, it was the fact that this was the first time he had seen how much what he did had done to her.

She wasn't the flirty, warm woman he had gotten to know somewhat in Prison. She was hurt and angry, not to mention feeling betrayed in the process.

"Sara I'm sorry"

Drops of tears began to roll down her cheeks, and even though it was dark there was no mistaking it.

"Michael no. I'm…."

She couldn't finish her sentence as her words were being choked on by her tears. All of a sudden they weren't just a few tears, she began to tremble and shake as she couldn't control herself from breaking down..

Her teeth chattered against each other, her breathing became more rapid as she held her face in her hands.

Seeing him again she thought she was prepared but she was very wrong, she was definitely not prepared for this.

Looking at him, seeing those eyes.

Eyes filled with regret and sorrow and most of all, as much as she didn't want to admit to herself love.

"Come here"

Michael took her shoulders and pulled her toward him, cradling her head which now rests against his chest, tears flowing out .

She cries.

For him, because of him and for herself.

She had kept everything bottled inside her for weeks, now after everything that has transpired she felt not strong enough to continue to do so.

Her fists had bits of his t-shirt bottled up inside the palms of her hands, unable to let go but he didn't mind.

He just wanted to keep her safe. To make sure she felt secure and that no harm would come to her when she was with him.

There isn't anything he isn't willing to do to protect her, he needed her to know that.

He caressed her face and cheeks while wiping the remaining tears away from her skin, removing the strands of hair that had settled around her mouth and eyes.

Some time later as she was exhausted and had run out of tears to cry, she slowly removed her hands from his shirt and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.."

He cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Its okay, everyone needs to cry and let it all out every now and then"

He gave her a smile as a reassurance that everything was going to be alright, although he didn't know that himself but he wanted her to know that.

"Yeah, except you"

She said under her breath which Michael only just caught.

"What was that?" he asked her.

She paused for a moment and just shook her head.

"Never mind."

Taking his index finger he pulled her chin upwards so that they were in direct eyes contact.

"Tell me"

His voice was soft and gentle, just like it was early on during their first meetings at Fox River.

"I just said, yeah everyone but you"

She then closed her eyes shut again, unable to detect how he was going to respond.

"You would be surprised"

He sighed outloud and looked at the floor, making Sara turn again towards him curiously what he meant by that although she wasn't going to press him for details.

"Yeah well okay, umm so what now?"

Now that they had that out of the way, Sara wasn't sure where they are going to go from here or what they were meant to do. They wouldn't be able to stay here for good.

"We leave in the morning"

This wasn't a question toward her it was a statement, which cannot be negotiated one way or another.

"We?"

Sara had not thought that he would be taking her with him, she just had assumed they would meet up and he would tell her for a safe place to be until everything is all over.

"Yeah. We. I'm not going anywhere without you and I need to protect you ."

They didn't speak for minutes.

This is the first time they have been alone together, really alone without any Prison Bars or lies separating them and they don't' speak.

Michael turned on the nearby radio as he thought it may help to get them talking but things soon progressed.

A song came on and he asked her something that surprised her, pleasantly though.

"Would you like to dance?"

The first words. He reached out his hands towards her hoping for a positive response.

"Okay"

She stood up and gave him her hands as he led her to the centre of the room, where he placed his hands around her waist and she rested her arms around his neck.

It was something that felt very natural to them both, as if it was something they would do everyday.

_I know there is something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You built a love but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he is calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There isn't anything else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

They swayed to the music and wondered if the lyrics of the song was meant to tell them something.

The moonlight outside was lighting up the room, no not the room but just them as if they were the light in this dark world.

Michael was the one who was going to make the first move it seems as he closed the space between them so that they were only inches apart.

He starred down at her lips and then back up at her eyes.

Their lips almost touching when he did the most stupidest thing a man could ever do in this situation..

"Uh Nika…."

Sara stopped dead short and pulled away from him, stunned.

"Sara" He finally said.

But she backed away from him with disgust on her face walking towards the door.

"No no.."

He began to realize what just happened , but she was gone he heard the door shut . But there was no time to react before he was out after her, calling her name over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, i already had this chapter done ._

_I hope everyone likes it._

_Thanks to JenMD for Betaing it. :)_**  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Michael just go away"

But he doesn't really listen to demands or commands, so he was hot on her tail til she stopped in the middle of the parking lot trying to get to her car.

"What did I just say."

She spun around and faced him about to tell him where to go once again, but he suddenly backed her against a car so there was nowhere for her to go.

There was also no point in trying to struggle against him because he was too strong for her.

Giving him that icy stare of hers, she waited for him to back off but he had no plan on doing so until he made her listen and understand.

"Let me go"

She pleaded and then avoided his eyes, she didn't want to soften and fall back into those deep blues that haunt her during her dreams.

"No, and do you know why? Because right now. Right now. Nobody else matters"

Rolling her eyes she was trying to make herself not believe him, she couldn't get hurt again.

"Look at me"

Since she doesn't voluntary do it herself, he forces her chin up so that their eyes were looking into each other's souls.

"Don't you know how I feel about you?"

His tone of voice was soft and pleading to her

She has got to know, she must.

When she stays silent, this tells him she has no clue.

"Its only you. Always has been and always will be, Nobody else but you"

This time she was starting to believe him when he says stuff like that, but her head was saying something different. He said his wife's Name. His WIFE.

My god.

How could she have forgotten about her, all the while they were getting close and he was still married for goodness sake.

"What about Nika"

He couldn't believe that she would ever doubt there was anyone else but her. And Nika? Yes she was his wife, but in name only and nothing else.

"It's not what you think"

He wanted to explain more, to get his point across to her but Sara couldn't stop herself from snapping at him.

"Not what I think? We were so close and then you had to go and say her damn name. So please tell me, how isn't like I think?"

Her voice was raised from each word, and Michael knew he had made a huge mistake back inside and needed to somehow reverse it.

"Sara can't you see"

This is turning into a screaming match because now Michael is the one yelling but not at her per say, but at himself and the situation.

Not a moment too soon rain starts to drop, then pour from the sky, but their heated argument has forced them not to even pay attention to what was happening with the weather, it was true. Nobody and nothing else exists in the world at this particular moment.

"See what huh? The fact that you are still using me, playing me for a damn fool? Or that when you lied in Fox River you also lied about your relationship with **HER**? That you love her?. So please tell me which of the above or none of the above don't I see?"

She knew tears were building up inside her eyes once again but she was trying her best to stop them from coming out.

"She is **NOT** the one I love, I am not nor have I ever been in love with her. Damnit Sara its you. I'm in love with **YOU."**

She certainly did not see this coming, or what happened after it. Just when she thought she knew him he surprises her every time.

She just stood there, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Before she knows what is happening, he grabs hold of her hands entwining their fingers together, although he takes hers and puts them tightly around his neck as he cups her face.

They are in close proximity their hot breaths upon each other, Michael cannot take it any longer.

He presses his soft wet lips against hers and wait for her to respond, or not that was up to her.

The rain was coming down stronger, their clothes soaked their skin wet and their lips tainted with desire.

He knew she struggled against him but finally she had no choice but give in, she didn't resist for long as she begins to allow him access into her mouth.

Trailing his tongue against the rim of her mouth he hears her let out a moan which lets him continue.

His hands fall to her waist and she brings her soft hands down until they reach his face.

They continue to explore each other's inner needs, her tongue reaches his as they both dance and massage one another.

They take turns in finding his and hers pleasure point, Sara is the first to pull away as she rests her forehead against his trying to catch a breath.

Hearts racing, blood pumping their their veins.

They both know the evitible.

That from here on out there was no going back, not even if they wanted.

They suddenly glance up at the sky and rain drops down upon their noses and into their mouth, Sara laughs and he just smiles.

Because it doesn't matter if it is raining or snowing, there is only one thing they care about.

Each other.

Once they regained their breaths Michael ducks in again planting soft butterfly kisses up on her nose and then each cheek ,following down til he reaches her neck.

Sara couldn't have that she brings his head up until he reaches her lips once again, needing to feel his mouth against her own


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to JenMD for the Beta:) You Rock_

_Note: I thought it was about time that i updated this one, before you guys forgot all about it, lol._

_Read and Review. _

_Thanks everyone for their feedback for the previous chapters.. i love them._

Chapter 3

He loved the taste of her lips on his and she moaned when their mouth's joined.Although it was not the first time they had kissed, it is the first time they kissed where nothing was standing in their way.

The first time in the infirmary, was different because there was so much he had to think about. Not to mention that he hated that he had to lie to her every time they met, which killed him inside.

Lying had never been part of his nature but once he stepped foot into Fox River he had to become a different person.

A person where he had to put on a persona and had to lie to people, manipulate them so that he could access certain things.

When he had his little surgery with his toes he begged Sara that he didn't want to lie to her. This was actually the truth, but the fact was he couldn't exactly tell her the truth back then either.

There was no way of knowing how she was going to react and he couldn't risk her going to the Pope and telling him everything she knew.

So in a way he was protecting her plus protecting himself and Lincoln. If she didn't know anything to tell, there was no harm to her and it would be best for everyone concerned.

After a few minutes of lip locking it was him that pulled apart from her. His heart was beating as fast as it had been running ever since he escaped, his eyes pounding into hers. The intensity between them hadn't faded and they never lost their connection as he was hoping they wouldn't.

Michael knew he has a lot to make up to her and he plans to spend the rest of his life doing exactly that, but he also knew that it wouldn't be easy because of how much he has hurt her.

"Michael?" She looked confused, staring into his eyes.

Remaining mute and just holding out his hand, Sara must have caught on as she took it and he began to lead her back into the Hotel room.

The hotel wasn't in the best bit of town so the surroundings gave the place a bit of a creepy feel to it.

There were some dim lights lit on the street and only one or two surrounding the hotel, so it was a miracle that they knew where they were walking and to which room.

But of course Michael being as smart as he is, never forgot directions or locations of any kind so he knew exactly where the right room is.

As soon as they reached their location he turned around to look at her, making sure she was okay with everything. Her smile indicated that she was.

"Lets go "

Sara opened the door and ran into the room taking him with her, smiling with this huge grin upon her fine full lips

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her closing the space between them, all the while falling helplessly on the bed a few steps away.

Michael now in between her legs he brought his hands up to reach her face. And though the room didn't have much light it was enough for him to see the emotion and love in her eyes.

Oh how he loved just admiring her. Looking into her eyes, tracing every bit of skin on her body. He would be able to remember every inch if asked, having a memory like Einstein helps.

Michael smirked just seeing her gazing up at him, waiting for some sort of move on his part but of course he just concentrated on her expressions.

"What?" She couldn't help but ask him, having noticed that he has spent the last five minutes just looking at her and tracing his finger along her jaw line, mouth and nose as if he was trying to photograph it into his memory.

He looked back at her, springing into reality and saw she was smirking at him like she knew something that he wasn't aware of.

"Nothing, I was just.." He started to say, but she beat him to the punch.

"Staring at me?" It wasn't the sentence he was going to say, but that pretty much did it.

If he had to put it into his words, he was just admiring the most beautiful woman and was attempting to get his head around that she felt the same way about him as he did about her

Ever since the escape he has been struggling with his emotions. While in Prison he had to remain focused and concentrated on what he needed to do. But as soon as he was on the run, he had a lot of time to think about things.

And the only thing that came to mind was she, she plagued his every thought, every daydream and even when he attempted to sleep her face, lips and eyes haunted his dreams.

He gives her a look playing the innocent card although she doesn't buy it for one second.

"Come here" Sara attacks his lips forcefully, releasing all the passion she has stored up inside her.

Surprised at first Michael reacts to her mouth, sliding his tongue over her teeth waiting for an entrance into her mouth and she does so without any complaint.

Her fingers run along his short hair and then down the sides of his face, kissing him harder and harder.

"Sara Sara, woah slow down"

He says breathless from her kiss looking down to see her starting to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Questioning her he took her by the shoulders and moved away for a moment, not wanting their first time to be rushed and in a trashy hotel but Sara stopped, looking hurt.

"I um i'm sorry Michael.." Hiding her face in shame she jumped off from the bed and runs out the door.

He got up and stood in the middle of the room confused and worried about her, before he could even attempt to go after her his cell phone began to ring.

And debating on whether he should pick it up or go after her, he relented and opened up the phone since he thought Sara might want some breathing room to calm down.

"Hello"

"Michael how nice it is to find you"

He took a look around the room and wondered if he was followed.

"What do you want?" He demanded, not use to being the one not in control of situations and this disturbed him

"Oh nothing, nothing at all just called for a chat and to see how you were doing."

Mahone smirked at hearing his nervous childlike voice.

"Why?"

He walked out the door and heard a car speeding out of the parking lot, black van.

"Because I just want to hear your voice when I tell you we have Sara and it's all your fault."

And with that Mahone hung up the phone and Michael was staring into space, having suddenly dropped the phone.

Sinking to his knees on the ground he called out her name, in desperation and pain.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He knew he was stupid, idiotic and brainless for pushing her away. Having picked up the damn phone rather than forgetting about it and going right after her.

Because if he had done that she may have been with him now and she wouldn't be in trouble, he wouldn't be here on the ground guilt ridden.

The night air chilled his skin as he stood up and was determined to come up with a way to get her back.

But where to start? He has no idea where she was taken, no clue how he is going to find her.

The phone call, he thought. Maybe there was a way he could trace it.

And where the heck would he get one of those from? Yeah, scratch that. He then thought of the places that Mahone could have taken her.

Somewhere close by he had to be.

Standing on two feet, he dragged himself inside the hotel room

He has heard the stories the people talking about how he and Mahone were alike but in different ways, so if that was so… He just needed to think like him and think of where he would take her.

Meanwhile not far away in an abandoned warehouse Sara was tied to a pipe against a hard concrete wall which was hurting her back.

Mahone was standing over her.

"Why take me when you could have had Michael? Because that is who you are really out to get aren't you? Why even bother with me?"

He kneeled down metres away from her and let out a confident laugh.

"You don't get it do you? I want him to come to find you; I just would like to know how far he would go to protect you. Then I will kill him. It is all so much more fun this way, don't you think?"

She looked around praying that Michael would not come after her and fall into this trap, but knowing his hero complex that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

Then he would be dead and it would be all her fault, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself so she just had to make sure that didn't happen.

Which meant one thing, she had to save herself and find Michael to warn him.

The rope around her wrists was too tight and she was unable to try get herself out.

"Please we have done nothing to you, just let me go and forget about Michael"

He let out an evil laugh, kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh Sara Sara Sara, you will never understand. It may not be what I want to do, but it's what I have to do."

He didn't look at her, but at the floor instead.

"What? What are you talking about? You don't have to do anything, just let me go and forget" She repeated again, but he wasn't listening or it seemed.

"Not that easy" He mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked to the other side of the warehouse.

He grabbed a gag from his jacket pocket, strode back over to her, apologized for what he was about to do and then put it over her mouth, then tying it at the back of her head to make her stop talking.

"This is for your best interests Sara, don't want you to alert anyone around of your whereabouts do we?"

Sara closed her eyes not wanting to look at his smug face just imagining what he might do to her if Michael doesn't show.

Before she wondered how he was going to get Michael here, she blinked and saw from the corner of her eye that he had his cell phone flipped open and was dialing a number.

Michael was going out of his mind, feeling helpless as he was unable to do anything. Images began to fly through his head as he began to imagine what he was doing to her, was she hurt? Dead? No he couldn't think that way otherwise that would make him go insane.

His sat upon the hard bed with his hands over his face hoping for some sort of sign or idea of where she could be, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

He recognized the voice at the other end of the phone and immediately stood up, his heart beating fast.

"Michael… I know you must be wondering what happened to your Girlfriend, but don't fret boy she is fine."

There was cockiness in his voice as he taunted Michael.

"How do I know that?"

The FBI Agent laughs "Well I guess you will have to trust me"

"Now what I want you to do, if you ever want to see her alive again, come to 1416 Foucault Rd. There is a warehouse there"

Michael knew this was a trap but he wanted Sara back with him, so he was just going to have to take that risk.

"Fine. But first I want to speak to her"

"I think she is all tied up at the moment" Mahone says, looking at Sara against the wall.

"Either I talk to her or you and I are done"

Mahone hesitated for a moment, then walked over to Sara tore off her gag just enough so her mouth was clear.

"One minute"

He then shoved the phone at Sara's ear.

"Sara"

Her throat was dry from the lack of liquids as she was trying to moisten her mouth so not to sound so dehydrated.

"Michael"

"Are you okay, did he hurt you? I'm coming for you"

She had a feeling he would say that.

"No no Michael, don't. It's a trap."

"I know" He smiled

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay"

Before he could say anymore, it was apparent to him that Mahone had taken the phone back.

"Okay that's enough talking. As you can tell, she is fine. Now do we have a deal?"

Michael took a deep breath and agreed that he would be there in 20 minutes.

He then heard Sara yelling "no" in the background, before hearing muffled sounds but then he was forced to hang up.

Hold on Sara, I am coming.

Mahone snapped his phone shut and he placed it into his jacket pocket, as he put the gag back on Sara he didn't need her yelling the place down before lover boy got here.

"Oh Sara, your going to witness a famous event. The murder of your boyfriend I hope you enjoy the show"

She suddenly turned white and felt like she was being stabbed in the gut, she closed her eyes and prayed that Michael would not do anything stupid.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Michael found the warehouse, at the back of the abandoned road.

There were no houses or cars, just low dimmed lights that barely brightened up the road to see where you were driving and on each side was nothing but dirty dust, no grass. Nothing.

As he stepped inside he could hear whimpering. Slowly he took each step carefully but the floor was creaking through the floorboards and didn't make his entrance secret as he hoped.

What Mahone didn't know was that Michael had a Gun and hid it at the back of his pants in case he needed to take some action.

"Michael, come on in" Mahone's voice called out to him, Michael took a few extra steps then came in view with the Man who took his girl standing back against the Window.

"If you think I'm going to…"

But Michael was unable to finish his sentence when he saw Sara on the floor against the wall, tied up like an animal.

Her face was pale from what he could see in the darkened room, ropes were making her wrists red as hot heat, her mouth completely dry.

His LLI began to set in letting his mind take in all the surroundings, each knot on the rope.

"Let her go"

Michael's eyes filled with emotion at seeing Sara this way, in this state. She did not deserve it.

"Oh no this is not how it works"

He takes out his gun from his hip holster, walks over and kneels next to Sara.

"This is my game you listen to me and not the other way round. So sit down on the ground over here before I blow her brains out" He threatened pushing the gun alongside her head.

Mahone then took off her gag to let them have a few minutes to say goodbye.

But what he didn't count on was Michael pulling his own gun.

"I said, let her go"

Mahone turned around to see Michael pointing a gun at him, was he scared? No. Instead he laughed as if Michael going to kill him was a game.

"Oh come on Michael we both know that you can't and wont kill me, you don't have it in you."

Michael tilted his head and shrugged.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" He took a step forward toward the Agent and smirked.

Then without fail Michael fired a shot.

Not in his head or heart, but on the right side of his shoulder just enough to let him fall to the ground.

Scooting to Sara's side he untied her

"Are you okay?" He leaned into her as he undid the last rope that was binding her hands together.

Sara nodded as he helped her up. "Let's just go before he regains consciousness"

Michael took her hand as they started to walk out of the warehouse, but something stopped them or rather someone.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mahone pulled on Sara's leg as she tried to move.

She spun around and kicked him backward with all the strength she had left in her.

Heels come in handy sometimes, and now is the perfect time.

"Come on lets go" Michael told her, Sara looked from the unconscious body lying on the floor to Michael's face.

She certainly was not going to wait around till Mahone wakes up because she couldn't imagine what he would do to her next.

So without another thought she followed Michael who began to run out of the building toward his car alongside the road.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as she looked at him as he opened the driver's side of the car.

"As far away from here as we can"

He stated with no question, she nodded and jumped in the car and they sped away from the scene as fast as they could, but silently as she didn't dare to look or speak to him.

Awkward silence not the best thing to do when you are traveling with the guy you are running away with, because if there is one thing you have got. It is time. There would be no way not to talk to each other once they were further on the road, where you have nothing to do but either ignore the other or talk.

But right now it seems the former option was in control.


End file.
